


From The Edge

by Kenjin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjin/pseuds/Kenjin
Summary: Seungwan doesn’t know how it came to her attention, or what made he suddenly notice, but now she has it’s bugging her. They’ve been together for years and only last night after the deed was done did she start pondering how quiet Joohyun is in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing girl groups.. sorry :)

Seungwan doesn’t know how it came to her attention, or what made he suddenly notice, but now she has it’s bugging her. They’ve been together for years and only last night after the deed was done did she start pondering _how quiet Joohyun is in bed_. 

She sat in the dark  as Joohyun’s breathing even s out beside her, and  thinks . Realising that e ach and every time, no matter how hard  Joohyun grips  the sheets or  bucks up against her face, she’ ll barely let out a moan,  almost never anything more than panting.

It isn’t like she thinks she  _can’t_ satisfy her, or anything. She’s almost 100% certain she very much enjoys what Seungwan has to offer.. and yet, nothing. No moaning.

She stews as she picks at her breakfast, eyes straying to look at the pretty lines of her girlfriend’s back, as if it has the answers.

“Babe?” she speaks up, receiving only a hum of recognition over Joohyun’s shoulder in response “Did any of your other girlfriends.. make you moan?”

Suddenly she had her full attention,  Joohyun turning from the sink and wandering over to the dining table,  palms on the wooden surface and a concerned look on her face

“Where did this come from? If you’re insecure there’s no need to-”

Seungwan reached across the table,  placing a hand over Joohyun’s “I’m not, I just noticed that you’re quiet when we.. make love?”

Joohyun smirked at her, raising an eyebrow “Make love??”

Seungwan blushed, cringing to herself “You know what I mean!”

Joohyun made her way around the table to wind her arms around Seungwan’s neck, dropping a kiss against her cheek before leaning towards her ear “Just because I don’t sound like a porn star doesn’t meant you don’t satisfy me, love.”

“But you haven’t moaned before?!” Seungwan pouted.

“I’ve moaned with _you_! Don’t you remember?” Seungwan saw a glimpse of a smirk as Joohyun went back to the dishes. 

 

Seungwan ran through memory after memory, trying to figure out when she had made  Joohyun loud, finally realising the keys were torturous tongue movements and building and.. stopping?

It came to her one night as they watched TV, she recalled a time when she got Joohyun so close to climax before being forced to pull away, to sneeze, or scratch an itch? Something stupid like that. Joohyun made a disgruntled noise as she pulled away, and started actually moaning as she dove back in, moving with more fervour to make up for it.

Edging. Joohyun could be into edging.

 

They were a typical couple who’d been together forever. When they met up with their younger friends they told stories of trysts in coatrooms, or the backseat of a car and Joy had supposedly been with someone on a public beach on vacation last year.. but not them. It was rare they’d even make out on the couch.

The entirety of their sexual encounters occurred as they slid into bed, one woman sliding into the other’s lap before they could even get comfortable.

Tonight it was Joohyun.

She hit all Seungwan’s trigger spots; kissing behind her ear, sucking on her neck, biting gently above her collarbone. All while shoving her hands under her sleep-shirt ungraciously and massaging her breasts.

She did  _the thing_ . The same thing that drove Seungwan into a frenzy every time it happened. She captured Seungwan’s lips, making out lazily before burying her face in Seungwan’s neck, nuzzling and speaking against the sensitive skin she found there.

“I need you so bad, Love.”

It doesn’t matter what she says, or how many times she does it, it always drives Seungwan mad.

Her brain short-circuits and she flips Joohyun onto the mattress, hovering over her, admiring the woman she loves, laying prone with her hair splayed out against the pillow like a halo.

“You are gunna do exactly what I want tonight, okay?”

There’s a fire in Joohyun’s eyes that Seungwan had never seen before. She stares up at her, mouth parted, tiny pink tongue swiping over her bottom lip before she nods.

She takes her time undoing the buttons of Joohyun’s oversized Pyjama shirt, exposing her bare body, placing a kiss against her collarbone before trailing her mouth along the swell of her breast. Joohyun tangling fingers in her hair and digging her nails into Seungwan’s back through the material of her shirt.

She is undeterred though, picking a spot to mark and taking her time to bruise the flesh well, leaving a  reminder that will remain for weeks. Marking lovers as hers has to be her second favourite thing, behind hearing them moan.  It fulfils a tiny possessive streak inside her.

S he makes her way slowly down Joohyun’s body, ignoring the way she squirms and the fingers pulling at her hair. She takes her time and enjoys every inch of her girlfriend.

By the time she reaches her clothed core she’s squirming herself, getting Joohyun off is _almost_ better than coming herself.

She slides her panties down her thighs, nipping at the smooth flesh as she goes, Joohyun kicking impatiently at the fabric when it ends up dangling off one foot. Seungwan digs her fingers into the skin of Joohyun’s thighs a she stares at her glistening pussy.

“You’re so wet.. you get _so wet_ for me.” She babbles, running a single finger down her slit, staring in wonder at the shining slick that collects.

Joohyung doesn’t reply, neither moans or praise as a reward. She simply lies there, dark eyes always _watching_ like the pampered little princess Seungwan lets her be.. It only spurns her on to continue with her plan.

“Anything I want, right?”

Joohyun nods again and Seungwan leans forward, licking a stripe along her folds, Joohyun’s shaky inhale not lost on her: _she likes it._

Seungwan pulls away, examining her girlfriend for a few seconds, but Joohyun is stubborn and only stares right back until she gives up, returning her tongue to her core, rubbing the muscle firmly in patterns over her clit.

Still nothing but heavy breathing, constantly moving hands and an arched back when Seungwan flicks her tongue against the nub a few times in succession.

It doesn’t take long before Joohyun is attempting to clamp her thighs against Seungwan’s head, running her fingers through the strands of her hair and bucking up into her mouth. Signs she’s close, about to tip over the edge.. so Seungwan pulls away.

Joohyun’s body heaves as she comes down from her almost-climax, body relaxing until she is draped on the sheets, a vision really. She sits up just enough to remove the shirt from her arms and fling it across the room before collapsing back down.

She doesn’t beg, doesn’t force Seungwan’s face towards her pussy, as Seungwan would be doing if she were in her place. She simply slides a leg over her shoulder, locking Seungwan in place and rubbing a foot along her back.

She writhes a little, stretching her shoulders and wriggling her back, loosening her previously locked limbs up. Playing indifferent.

Seungwan watches and waits, looks for any sign of distraction, finally getting her chance as Joohyun starts playing with her own hair. She dives back in, sliding her tongue against Joohyun at a furious pace.

This time she gets somewhere, Joohyun lets out the tiniest of whines as her body goes rigid immediately. This time she’s slightly more eager, rubbing against Seungwan’s tongue as she builds her up again, making little stuttering noises as she tries to hit her high.. only to be denied again.

Seungwan doesn’t remove her hands from Joohyun, trailing them up her sides, down her thighs, just beside her folds, but never touching where she needs.

This goes on, two more almost-orgasms and suddenly Joohyun is _incredibly_ responsive, shuddering and whining at the slightest touch, letting out a tiny wail when Seungwan pulls away again, blowing against her sensitive clit.

Seungwan climbs over her, hovering over her lips until Joohyun is impatient, pulling her down to kiss, sloppy and over-enthusiastic. Composure finally gone, desperation, need and want replacing it.

Seungwan pulls herself back, staring down at Joohyun “Do you want to cum, baby?”

Joohyun nods furiously, letting out a little groan “I do! I do so much Seungwannie, my love, let me cum??”

Seungwan slides two fingers inside her easily, Joohyun soaked from all her teasing. She starts gently, tapping against her gspot and continuing their kiss for a few minutes before sliding back to her original position and attaching her mouth to Joohyun’s clit, suctioning the sensitive nub with her lips.

The combined simulation finally got Seungwan what she wanted, Joohyun let out moan after moan while fucking down onto her fingers and bucking up against her mouth, unable to move in any way that didn’t result in her pleasure.

She babbled at Seungwan, praise cut of by moans and whines every few seconds, eyes rolling back in her head and fingers digging at the flesh of her belly, leaving horrible red marks Seungwan hated.

She wound her arms around Joohyun’s thighs, clasping their hands together, locking the pair together as Joohyun hit her high.

She closed her eyes, letting out a series of loud sounds before spasming with the orgasm she’d wanted since they climbed into bed, her walls clenching around Seungwan’s fingers.

Seungwan slows her movements until she is just resting her lips against her girlfriend, fingers still inside of her, pulling away gently after a few seconds and resting her head against Joohyun’s thigh, staring up at her.

They slowly untangle their hands and Seungwan crawls up beside her, settling next to her and looping her leg over Joohyun’s still spread thigh. She cups Joohyun’s face and pecks at her cheek turning her head, allowing their lips to meet.

Joohyun pulls away moments later, pushing Seungwan onto her back and swinging a leg over her hips.

“My turn.” She smiles, cheeks still flushed from her orgasm and attacks Seungwan’s lips, hand trailing under the band of her underwear.


End file.
